The Dame Red Cloth
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Song-fic . . . kind of. It's the Sakura Festival in Konoha and with it comes the talent show. Anko has talked the girls into entering it. When the girls do a re-make of the song Lady Marmalade . . . lets just say, the boys will NEVER forget it!


**The Dame Red Cloth**

**I am so board! I know I SHOULD be writing my other, four stories, but I**

**Got hit by inspiration and simple HAD to get this written!**

**I am still an Anti-SasuSaku but I can't find anyone else for her to be with!**

**I don't own Naruto, it's characters, or this song. (Though I wish I did! I'd make millions and Itachi would still be around!!)**

* * *

Sasuke was walking calmly threw the crowded area and quickly stepped aside as three small boys about the age of six ran past him, shouting out and enjoying their game. The eighteen-year-old shook his head and continued walking along the crowded streets to the place where he would be meeting the guys. It was the Sakura Blossom Festival in Konoha and almost everyone in the village was there. You could smell food being cooked and could hear the sounds of laughter as children played and young adults won at the games.

Sasuke soon came to the very popular Ichiraku Ramen stand and walked in to see the small group of teenagers consisting of Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Kiba, and Lee all sitting on the stools.

Naruto already had three large empty bowls in front of him and was steadily working on his fourth.

Sai was talking with Kiba and taking bites of his ramen every now and again.

Neji was calmly eating his ramen and having a conversation with Lee and Shikamaru.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and ordered a bowl of chicken ramen for himself.

"Hey Teme, you made it!" Naruto yelled in a greeting to the dark haired boy. Sasuke nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Are you guys going to the talent contest later on tonight?" Kiba asked them.

"Yes actually. Hinata-Sama managed to convince Hanabi-Sama and myself into going to it for some reason. I think that Hanabi-Sama was trying to talk Hiashi-Sama into coming as well." Neji told them.

"Really? Hinata-Chan told me and Shino to come too. Shino said that he was going to meet up with us there." Kiba told him.

"Sakura-Chan told me, Sai, and Sasuke-Teme to go and watch it to!" Naruto told them.

"Really? Tenten told me to come to the talent show as well! She also managed to convince Guy-sensei to become one of the judges, saying that he could help choose the most youthful act." Lee told them.

"Ino told me and Choji to go to the show too. It's so troublesome, but I'm curious as to what she's up to." Shikamaru told them. All of the men looked at each other with curious looks.

"Well, only way to find out is to go to the show." Sasuke told them all.

* * *

Later that night we find Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino sitting at the first row of seats at the talent show. Hanabi had managed to drag her father out and the two sat a few rows back from the teenagers. The judges table consisted of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai.

The first act was two girl's about the age of sixteen singing 'Untouched' by the Veronica's. The crowed cheered for their good performance and the judges gave them 39 out of 50.

The next was a funny skit by a group of children about the age of six to seven about how they couldn't come up with a skit. **(a small girl is sitting there crying, so a boy goes up to her and asks why she's crying, the girl then whispers something in the boys ear and he then sits down next to her and starts crying too. Another girl walked up to him and asks why he's crying, he then whispers something into her ear and she sits down next to him and starts crying. This continues until nine children are sitting there in a strait line crying. Then a small girl walks up to all of them and asks/shouts why their all crying. The nine children they sob that they couldn't come up with a skit.)** The crowd either chuckled or 'aww'ed at the skit and the children got 35 out of 50.

There were four other acts after and so far the highest score was the two girls that had 39 and the last act was coming up.

The large red curtain was hiding the stage from everyone and Anko had stepped out in front of it with a microphone in her now black gloved hand. She had her dark lavender hair up in her normal slightly skipped ponytail, but had changed her tan overcoat for a long black coat with white trimmings and long black dress pants.

"Hello everyone, I would just like to say a few words and regulations before we start the performance. Firstly- this song is in the English Language. Secondly- children under the age of thirteen should not watch. Thirdly- there is a bit of the French language in this sing as well, but knowledge of the language is not needed. And lastly- After _a lot_ of persuasion, black mail, and bribery, I managed to convince these four lovely lades to sing the song and dance the dance! Thank you all for you're cooperation." A few of the parents with small children left while muttering about way their children shouldn't see the show. Anko then cleared her throat.

"Now . . . _**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge"**_ As Anko said this while walking off the stage and while the curtain was pulled back, showing several brightly light stairs that lead up to a large red heart that had the hollow inside hidden with a red cloth and had 'Moulin Rouge' written in blinking lights above it. The back curtain had long strings of red, pink, blue, and white lights hanging from it.

"I've got a _really_ bad feeling about this. . ." Sasuke muttered to the boys. They all numbly nodded their heads in agreement.

_???- __**Where's all my soul sisters?**_

_**Let me hear y'all flow sisters.**_

_All- __**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister.**_

The red cloth that hid the inside of the heart was lifted and Neji's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Lee and Guy had to cover their mouths' to keep themselves from screaming as Tenten came strutting out and down the stairs in a dark red corset that had black fur and lacing on it along with a pair of bright red short shorts that showed a _lot_ of her skin, she was also wearing black four inch heels and fish net tights. Her brown hair was still in the same two buns but had large red feathers in them and she wore long black gloves and had a long whip in her hand.

Neji, Lee, and Guy watched with wide eyes and open jaws as their teammate, student, and friend danced around the stage, shaking her hips and cracking the whip a few times as she dance.

_Tenten- __**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge,  
Strutting her stuff on the street.  
She said, 'hello, hey Joe,  
You wanna give it a go,' oh!**_

_All _- _**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**_

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

Tenten then ran up the stairs again and did a sexy pose that a few men did a final call out to, before the red cloth dropped over her. Neji, Lee, and Guy couldn't help but sigh of relief at to know that the men in the audience wouldn't be staring at her anymore. Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba couldn't help but laugh at the two.

???- _**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Neji and Lee soon got revenge on Shikamaru and Choji, as the red curtain opened again to show Ino in a black and pink sequined bra and matching panties. She had on long black gloves and three inch, knee length black boots and hot pink tights. Her long blond hair was down and highlighted with bright pink and she had a black top hat with an 'I' written in pink sparkles on it. Choji actually dropped his bag of chips and stared open mouthed at her. Shikamaru's normally half lit eyes became wide and his jaw dropped open in shock. Sai actually got a nose bleed! Two light 'thuds' were heard a few rows back and Naruto and Sasuke turned in their seats to see Azuma and Ino's father, Inoichi, laying on the ground unconscious.

Shikamaru and Choji stared in horror as their teammate, friend, and sister of six years danced around the stage, hands brushing against her more . . . ahem, private places, with men giving her cat calls.

_Ino_**- **_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up.  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine.  
On her black satin sheets,  
Is where he started to freak, yeah**_

_All- __**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**_

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

Ino then slowly walked up the stairs and did one final shake of her hips before the red cloth closed. Sai whipped his nose of blood and tried to hide his blush. Choji was still sitting there in a state of shock and Shikamaru was rubbing his eyes as he tried to get the mental images out. By now the boys were glaring at the red cloth, daring it to show them who the next girl would be. But, the red cloth had no fear of the strong boys and decided to play a cruel game with them by showing them the most innocent of all the girls.

The Dame Red Cloth then reviled none other then Hinata in a white bra and white short shorts. She had on gold and white boots and white stocking that went mid-thing on her creamy white legs. Her white mesh gloves came up to her elbows and she was wearing a large white diamond necklace. Her long dark navy blue hair was down and swirled around her as she danced and shook her hips to the beat.

Neji actually did scream out "HINATA-SAMA WHY?!?!?!" while Kiba just screamed and Shino ripped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his fist to make sure he was actually seeing this. Kurenai slapped her hand over her mouth and Naruto got a huge nose bleed that splattered out three feet in front of him and he had to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding. Sasuke looked behind him to see that Hanabi's jaw had dropped and that Hiashi had gone pale and his eye was twitching.

_Hinata- __**Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate!  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores,  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours?**_

_**Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari.  
Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes,  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge!**_

_**  
Hey sisters, soul sisters.  
Betta' get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste!**_

_**  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade!**_

_**One more time, come on now**_

Hinata then ran back up the stairs and blew a kiss, while showing even _more_ of her cleavage then she already was, before she disappeared behind The Dame Red Cloth.

Hiashi was still twitching and Kiba was still in a silent scream. Naruto was still pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding and wished that Sakura was there to just heal it. Then . . . . . it hit him and his eyes widened._****_

_All- __**Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (no ohh)**_

"Oh shit. . ." Naruto muttered under his breath. Most of the boys that still weren't frozen turned and looked at him. He looked at them, his eyes wide with panic, and muttered "Sakura."

_???- __**Oooh, oh! Hey, hey, heeeey!**_

Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at The Dame Red Cloth that was slowly rising to show them all a pair of red leather boots, then the black fishnet stockings, then the creamy white skin of her thigh, then the silky black panties, then the red silk gloves and bright red corset, then the wild pink hair that went around her. Then it finally showed them Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi went flying back with his chair and both crashed to the ground as he looked at his only female student that he thought of as his own daughter. Naruto paled and nearly fell out of his seat at the sight of the girl he thought of as his sister wearing cloths like that. Sai actually _did_ fall out of his seat. Sasuke felt blood rush to his face a split second before it came out of his nose after seeing _that much_ _skin_ on a girl like Sakura. Tsunade . . . _cheered?_ Yep, cheered for Sakura, yelling something about _**'it being about dame time that she got a bit of backbone and flaunted what she had'**_. All the other men paled at the sight of their dear friend, _the_ cherry blossom of Konoha, Konoha's sweetheart, the one and only pink haired girl herself, Sakura Haruno . . . dancing and being sexy on stage in front of almost all of Konoha.

_Sakura- __**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried**_

Sakura then removed her red gloves and started swinging them over her head before throwing one into the large crowd and tossing the other one to the shocked Uchiha and giving him a wink._****_

More, more, moooooorrrree!!!!

Sakura then ran up the stairs as The Dame Red Cloth fell to the floor and Hinata, Ino, and Tenten where shown again. The four girls then walked down the stars together slowly while still singing.

_Ino- __**Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)!**_

_Tenten- __**Living a gray flannel life!**_

_Sakura- __**But when he turns off to sleep, bad memories keep!**_

The four slowly walked up to the end of the stage and started dancing, shaking, twisting, dropping, and touching, _right . . . in front . . . of the boys._

_All- __**More, more, moooooorrrree!!!!!!!**_

They then started to move together in the dance steps and made the large crowd of men go crazy.

_All- __**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)**_

_**  
**__Sakura- __**Creole Lady Marmalaaaaaaaadddddeee!!!!!!!**_

_All- __**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)**_

_Hinata- __**Come on, uh!**_

Anko then came onto the stage and stood in the middle of the four dancing girls. Her outfit had changed into a black lace bra and the same long dress pants she was wearing before and four inch black heels. Her hair had been let down and was now about an inch or two past her shoulders. Kakashi tried to hide his blush but failed when red blood dripped out of his nose.

_Anko- __**Tenten!**_

_**  
**__Tenten- __**Moulin!!!**_

_**  
**__Anko- __**Ino!**_

_**  
**__Ino- __**Lady Marmalade!**_

_**  
**__Anko__**- Hinata!**_

_**  
**__Hinata- __**Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!!!!**_

_**  
**__Anko- __**Sakura!**_

_**  
**__Sakura- __**Oh oh ohh!!!!!**_

_**  
**__Anko-__** Rockwilder baby**_

_**  
**__Sakura- __**Lady!**_

The four girls then started to walk up to the stairs, still shaking their hips in beat to the song.

_**  
**__Anko-__** Moulin Rouge**_

_**  
**__Sakura- __**Oh ooh  
Da dum da dum!**_

_**  
**__Anko- __**Misdemeanor here**_

_All- __**Creole Lady Marmalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddde, ooh yes!!!!**_

The entire crowd went wild! People were screaming for more, others were whistling loudly, some were actually throwing bunches of flowers at the girls!

The boys all had fresh nose bleeds and were all pale and wide eyed as they stared at the four girls with their mouths open. Jiraiya had a massive nose bleed. Hiashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Azuma where twitching. Kakashi was twitching at the sight of Sakura dancing, but had a nose bleed from seeing Anko in only a bra. Tsunade was glowing with pride as she watched her prized student blow kisses to the crowd.

Tsunade then walked up on stage and handed each girl a small gold trophy. "This year's talent contest winners!!!" She announced to the crowd. The crowd screamed again and the five girls walked back stage.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Ino cried as they walked into the dressing room.

"I know! Did you see the looks on their faces!?" Tenten asked them.

"Dear G-God . . . my f-father saw me at my sluttiest!!!!" Hinata screamed in panic.

"I think I did the impossible! I gave Sasuke Uchiha a nosebleed!" Sakura cried in joy.

"I should _really_ dress like this when I'm around Kakashi more!" Anko said with a smile.

"You know what would be funny?" Hinata asked them with an evil smile on her face. The girls all looked at each other before asking her what.

"The reactions the boys and our sensei's would have if we were still dressed like this when they walk us home." All the girls looked at each other and shared evil smirks.

* * *

The five girls walked ahead of the group of males, their heels clicking on the stones and there arms full of roses and their trophies. The boys were looking at the ground to keep themselves from staring at . . . ahem . . . _other _things ahead of them.

The girls smiled at each other and Sakura asked the deadly question.

"What do you think well do next year?"

All the men stopped dead in their tracks and felt the blood rush from their faces.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**BLOOPERS!!!!! (I know I've never done these before but I'm going to take a try at them)**

TAKE 3

_Hinata- __**Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight- SCREEEEEEEEEETCH!!!**_

Everyone looked around wondering why the music had stopped and Hinata blushed as she saw that everyone's eyes were on her, she started to feel light headed and then fainted.

From the directors' chair, I gave a sigh and told someone to call the paramedics.

TAKE 16

_Ino_**- **_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up.  
Boy drank all that mag- . . . Mongul- . . . Minulio- . . . **_HOW DID YOU PRONONCE THAT AGAIN!!???

But again, I sigh from the directors' chair and call for the script.

TAKE 25

_Ino- __**Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)!**_

_Tenten- __**Living a gray flannel life!**_

_Sakura- __**But when he turns off to sleep, bad memories keep!**_

The four slowly walked up to the end of the stage and started dancing, shaking, twisting, dropping, and . . . falling. "OW! INO GET OFF ME!!" "I THINK I BROKE A NAIL!!!" "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU'RE NAIL TENTEN!" "I CANT BREATH!!!!!" "I THINK I BROCK MY ANKLE!!!" "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

I stood from my chair and ran at them with the paramedics' crew again while muttering "shit, shit, Shit, SHIT!!!!"

TAKE 37

Sasuke was walking calmly threw the crowded area and quickly- CRASH!

The three children were now groaning with pain because of the force that they had slammed into Sasuke and the dark haired Uchiha was sitting up while rubbing the back of his head.

I saw red and threw the cup of tea I had been drinking down on the floor and ran up to Sasuke "YOU'RE A FREAKING NINJA!!! I THOUGHT YOU COULD AVOIDE GETTING HIT BY THREE KIDS!!!!!!!! MY SISTER IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!" I screamed at him as my three nephews where being treated by the paramedics.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**BYZ~**


End file.
